world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
09102014SorserMeouet
11:58 TA: Sorser grins despite the fact that a butcher's knife was mere inches from his neck, "Oh yes, blame your vague and unhelpful advice on me. It only makes the pitch black flame burn hotter." 12:00 TC: Meoueṭ rolls her eyes. "Iṭ's only vague if you don'ṭ ṭhink." She releases him. 12:04 TA: He stumbles forward a bit and catches himself on the door to the temple, turning to face Meouet with smirk. "Well then, my worthiest advirsary. Tell me what I was supposed to gleem from my forray into the Doom." He straightens up and uses his tie to cover the wound on his neck. 12:06 TA: "I did as you hinted, I forsaw what the doll would do. Is there more that I was supposed to devine from this or did you simply need an excuse to persue me in this side of existance?" 12:08 TC: "Don't flatter yourself." Meouet flips her hair, a concerned expression on her face. "Your team is reckless from the start. Do you not think past the surface? And further, you're attempting to taunt me into spelling it out. You will not grow as a player unless you think for yourself." 12:10 TC: She suspends her cleavers from hidden loops on her kimono, freeing both her hands. 12:12 TA: He scoffs, "I think you are overweighing my pull with my teammates, especially Miss Nagisa. Her own sister can't corral her into compliance." He straightens his suit out a bit and dusts his sleeves, "And it is VERY ironic that you insist on contacting me and goading me in my actions yet claim that you wish for me to 'think for myself' as it were." He even throws in some sarcastic airquotes for 12:12 TA: good measure. 12:13 TC: "Child, let me ask you. Was it not strange to you that the doll that you were strifing with was different from the rest?" 12:16 TA: His eyebrow raises, "Of course it was. Miss Howard and I thoroughly inspected it." 12:16 TC: "And your conclusion?" 12:17 TA: "It was a finely-crafted automaton with a strange force controlling it." 12:18 TC: She folds her arms, "Nothing beyond that? Or do you only take things at face value? Surely that explains why you're so devoted to the Oracle's child." 12:22 TA: His brow furrows but his grin remains, "You seem to enjoy that phrase a lot, Miss Piraya. But no, I forsaw that the words it spoke would bring more doom if allowed to continue. And that it was not entirely doing so of its own accord." 12:23 TC: "Do you know anything about festivals, 'Mister Piraya'?" 12:25 TA: "I know of them but I am not the fair-going type." 12:25 TC: "And of folklore?" 12:27 TA: He scoffs a bit, "I admit that superstitious tales of tributes and rituals were not my forte, no." 12:28 TC: "Then no matter what you See, you will still not understand. This land is for your Space player, correct?" 12:28 TA: "Miss Howard, yes." 12:30 TC: "In this game, it is the responsibility of the Space player to breed certain creatures. Without this, and a specific sample of the creature, the game is unable to be completed properly." 12:31 TC: "Because of this, you need to think before you destroy needlessly." 12:32 TA: He nods, folding his arms, "I see... the frog in the box correct?" 12:33 TC: "I am not here to confirm." 12:40 TC: "What is truly unfortunate is that you've already ruined things." 12:40 TA: He grins, "Why, Miss Piraya. If I were to infer from this, your facination with me would appear to be strictly recreational then. If you are not here to be helpful that is." 12:40 TA: "Oh, have I now?" 12:41 TA: He begins to approach her, "Tell me exactly how I have worsened our situation then, I am all proverbial ears." 12:46 TC: "Your obsession with yourself knows no bounds. This Festival is Hina-matsuri. It is a festival of dolls. For the dolls. In honor of the dolls. And you have allowed harm to come to Okiku-chan." She slowly reaches for one of her cleavers, "If any one of your team attempts to harm her again, I will be here to stop it with force." 12:49 TA: "If it will bring you back into my presence Miss Piraya, I cannot guarentee that will not come to pass..." he says with an eyebrow waggle. 12:53 TC: Meouet slaps him. "You would sacrifice the lives of every other person in your session? For some stupid blackrom? I swear all you men are the same! Can't think of a world outside of your stupid quadrants!" 12:55 TA: He grimaces, but his grin widens, "oohhhhhh busybody AND cannot take a joke? You really are laying the caligniousness on thick, you know that?" 12:56 TC: "This is a serious situation! Why would you waste time with humor?" 01:00 TA: He chuckles and shakes his head, "Because despite your incessant harping about how we are at fault, I actually have a modicum of faith in my teammates. And because you appear very cute when you are frustrated." 01:03 TC: Meouet turns a bit green, "Do you think this is some version of OKTrollCupid? I am here about the mission! Do not harm the doll! Learn about her!" 01:05 TA: He snickers and raises his palms, "I will try and assure no harm will come to the doll. In fact, I was going to investigate things a bit more before your... welcomed advances. Is there anything else you wish to chide me about, 'Mother Dearest'?" 01:07 TC: "Just to remind you that your little decision has put the Oracle on a path to your inept matesprit." Meouet reaches into the sleeve of her kimono and tosses a smoke pellet down onto the ground. She vanishes. 01:09 TA: He chuckles and cups his hands to his mouth, "I look forward our next meeting, Miss Piraya!"